Samuel : A DBZ fan fic
by NightimeFiction
Summary: Samuel a 15 year old boy is living the life of a normal 15 year Cheetah clan boy until one night his father is attacked and now he lives in a valley with his family. until one night they tell them that they're going to earth to train with a great warrior named Son Goku.
This is a fiction I had about the Dragon ball Z universe if the saiyans were not a race but animals and they all lived on the same planet. By the way their planet wasn't destroyed or anything. This fan fiction follows a character that I made up a while back and his adventures as a fighter on his planet. His name is Samuel.

 _Back story_

Samuel lived in the cheetah clan for 15 years he spent training. His father was the greatest fighter of the clan he was also the clan chief. But that all changed when one night his father had awoken him in the middle of the night saying they have to go. The reason they left is because his father had assassins on him. The reason it was because Samuels's mother wasn't part of the clan and she was a Leopard. He had the body of his father but his face was mixed. He had his dad ears, and mouth but his nose was his moms and his eyes. He has a step sister who looks nothing like him also because her mom had her before meeting his dad.

 _Chapter 1: A new life_

As I wake up from my sleep in the middle of the day under a big Charlie tree, I see my father training as always. It's been a few months ever since we left the cheetah clan. Life hasn't really been harsh on us; we live now as farmers and go to villages to sell our goods. As I look up in the sky my step sister Elise comes in front of my face and says in her soft voice "Dinner is ready". At the table at dinner were all eating and mom and dad looks at us and dad starts "we been thinking that it's been three months and your mom and I have been thinking that we should begin again training you guys ". Then mom steps in and says "we want you guys to be better than us and I want you guys to know it doesn't matter that your parents were part of two clans that are now fighting for territory". I and Elise look at each other and we both nod in agreement to what our parents said. The next day dad was serious than I expected to train us. The moon was still up and I think I got like only three hours of sleep in. Elise was no better she got in two hours of sleep. As I walk outside I see dad in his old warrior uniform it his face said it all we were in for all day training. The first thing he teaches us is about animal spirits and where they come from, he also teaches us about Ki and how it connects to fighting. I already know this but he is just telling us if we forgot anything. It took three hours and the moon was still up. No wonder we had dinner so early I don't even think I can say last night, At this point in the cheetah clan when you turn fifteen you're supposed to go take a test to see if you could enter advanced fighting training but we left before I could take the test. So I asked dad "am I supposed to do advance training if I don't have a master?" He just looks at me and says "I have a friend in a small village that is willing to train you two". I just look at him and ask "then what am I doing here and now?" "Samuel" he says "he coming here to pick you guys up and I just wanted to make sure you were ready". I just stood there stun until Elise said something "so where are we going to go". Her face looked so serious well, she always so serious but this time it was different. Dad response was this "far away from this world and this planet you guys are going to Earth to train with a man named son Goku". "The man who is coming to pick you guys up is a friend of his and his name is master Roshi". Dad tone was serious and his face serious as well, "your bags are already pack and everything is ready". The next day it's the Moring and Master Roshi was right in front of our door. Mom was already saying goodbye to Elise and I there standing looking at all my old thing, As I was about to walk out the door mom touched my shoulder and said " take care of your sister for me please". I told her I will , I told myself I will become the best warrior and bring peace to the planet when I come back. with all that said and done I took my leave with Elise as we go to Earth.


End file.
